<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireteam Victor by ATotalNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372869">Fireteam Victor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare'>ATotalNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Halo Lore, ODST Butch Flowers, ODST Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(s), ODST Sarge, Planet Reach, References to Halo (Video Games), SPARTAN Franklin Delano Donut, SPARTAN Michael J. Caboose, SPARTAN Program, SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-III, The Covenant - Freeform, The UNSC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireteam Victor was one of the most effective teams in the UNSC, besides Blue Team itself. Fireteam Victor wasn't even mostly SPARTAN-IIs, in fact, there were 2 Spartan-IIs, one Spartan-III, and two ODSTs. You'd think they wouldn't survive a day, save for the spartan-IIs, but in fact, they were probably the scariest team you'd ever come across, known for destroying Covenant Assault Carriers and even Supercarriers with ease. The ones within the team were:</p><p>Michael-157,<br/>Matthew-569,<br/>Franklin-D379,<br/>ODST Sarge,<br/>and ODST Butch Flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael J. Caboose &amp; Butch Flowers | Agent Florida, Michael J. Caboose &amp; Franklin Delano Donut, Michael J. Caboose &amp; Sarge, Michael J. Caboose &amp; The Meta | Agent Maine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireteam Victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>January, 2547</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Planet Reach</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Epsilon Eridani System</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Laughter and chatter filled the mess hall, Spartans, Marines, and ODSTs alike talking with one another. MIchael-157 stepped between various tables, food tray in hand, before stopping and sitting at a particular table, right next to his team. An ODST, still wearing his armor, perked up, throwing him a grin. "There you are, Mike! Thought you'd never get over here! I was just telling these guys about my old team!" Michael smiled, though it was hidden beneath the helmet he was still wearing. Pain lanced up his face at the motion, the injury on his face still healing. A cheerful, high-pitched voice spoke across the table. "Oh, oh!! Mikey, how's your face?! That honor guard penetrated you pretty good!" A handful of tired but fond sighs echoed from the table as Franklin spoke, his innuendo obvious. Michael rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Eh, it's fine. 'S still healing, kinda hurts, but it's nothing i'm not used to." He lowered his arm, and heaved a sigh. "And, Franklin, how many times have i told you <em>not</em> to call me Mikey?" Franklin grinned at him, swiping a hand through his blonde hair, which was definitely longer than what Military Regulation allowed. Yet another cheerful voice spoke to his right, this time a blue ODST named Butch Flowers. "You should take your helmet off, Michael! Even Matt has his helmet off!" Matt huffed, nudging his large EVA helmet to the side, ignoring complaints from other ODSTs and Spartans. Matt nudged Michaels side, giving him a look that showed he agreed with Butch. Michael sighed yet again, before reaching up, unlatching it, and setting his Mark V helmet on the table.</p><p>      "<em>Oh my!</em> That's a lot worse than i thought it was!! Are you sure it doesn't hurt, Mikey?" Franklin sounded concerned, which Michael found a little confusing. "It's nothing, really. I've had much worse than this." Sarge laughed and repeatedly wacked his shoulder, which would've hurt any normal person. "You certainly have! Remember that time that brute nearly threw you into space while you were trapped in that wraith? You tore that thing in half! Both the wraith <em>and</em> the Brute!" Michael smiled at the memory, before wincing at the pain again. He poked at the slice that went from his jaw to his forehead (which twinned Matts own), ignoring Franklins scolding to not touch it. He was quiet for a moment. "...I'm lucky i didn't lose this eye. Had that blade been any closer, i'd be half-blind right now." Sarge frowned for a second, before once again grinning. He pat his shoulder wildly like he had just a second ago. "Well, it's a badass battle scar! Ya ain't gonna regret that!" The sound of Franklin protesting grew louder. <em>"He should!</em> He was reckless!! He always is!" Butch spoke up from next to him. "Hey, it saved all our lives! That Elite Honorguard was tough!" </p><p> </p><p>At the sound of his family bickering, Michael smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Pain ran through Michaels body, his helmet lay discarded on the ground, too broken to wear. Blood poured from his nose, staining his dark blue armor. The sound of both gunfire and plasma stained the air, piercing his sensitive ears. He haphazardly reloaded his Assault Rifle, before peaking out from behind his broken cover and firing. A handful of elites fell, their shields falling and bullets piercing their flesh. Franklin fired his Battle Rifle alongside him, his own helmet broken, face filled with pained rage.</p><p> </p><p>This- this was a fight they were losing.</p><p> </p><p>There was no Matthew (taken by a damn sketchy ass Project, how <em>dare</em> they take his brother and not him?),</p><p> </p><p>and there was no Butch Flowers (also taken by that cursed Project, why, <em>why</em> were they taking his damn team? His <em>family</em><em>?</em>).</p><p> </p><p>At this point, he hated The Covenant less than that- that Dr. Leonard L. Church. Than that project that was taking his family.</p><p> </p><p>Than the UNSC itself. </p><p> </p><p>(His sister was right, Cindy was right, why did he fight her? Why was he so blind?)</p><p> </p><p>A roar sounded from behind him, a shout from beside him, calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>Pain, pain- force, a Gravity Hammer, hitting the back of his head, shouting- <em>"MICHAEL!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Everything had gone black.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, the one thing he could remember was family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>